


Heather

by orphan_account



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Aged-Up Losers Club (IT), Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No IT (King), Angst, Athlete Stanley Uris, Baseball Player Stanley Uris, Bisexual Bill Denbrough, F/F, F/M, Richie Tozier is a Little Shit, Sad Ending, Seven Minutes In Heaven Game, Sorry Not Sorry, i dont get stenbrough but i know its the most agreed on ship with stan, im just projecting onto stan sorry lol, not really though theyre like 15-16
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:47:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24063811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "She's got you mesmerizedWhile I die"--In other words, Stan and Bill get put in a closet for seven minutes in heaven and it doesn't end well.
Relationships: Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris, Patricia Blum Uris/Stanley Uris
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	Heather

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I'm working on a series right now but I've also been VERY occupied with school work so I'm not sure how quickly I'll be getting chapters out. In the meantime, here's a scene that I'd like to add to the series later down the line! It's sad as a one-shot, but things would get sorted out in context of the series haha.  
> \-   
> (This is based off of the song Heather by Conan Gray by the way! I'd recommend listening to it while reading)

"What if we kissed as a joke?"

Bill stared at the boy sitting across from him like a deer in headlights. This was simultaneously the best and worst feeling he'd experienced in a long time. 

Stan smiled, a look of mischief in his eyes. "I mean, obviously you don't have to… but it would just be funny. Like, we're in here anyway so we might as well? We're just friends and we know that so it's not like it would be weird or anything."

"True, I just uh- I've never kuh-k-kissed a guy before?" Bill was trying to play off the panic inside his brain, but was failing miserably. The giveaway was his stutter returning. He started speech therapy the summer after freshman year, and his impediment was generally under control. Even after nine months, it still would come back whenever he was particularly nervous though.

The boy laughed a bit and scooted closer. "That's a shame, because obviously I've kissed hundreds of guys before. You're really missing out Bill!"

Bill's tension eased up a bit; Stan was horrendous at timing jokes, but that was the charm of it. He had an odd sense of humor that fell somewhere between a seven-year-old and a middle-aged man. Half the time Bill didn't even get his jokes, but the delivery amused him every time.

Bill let out a short exhale as he locked eyes on a yellow sweater hanging to the left of him. He was contemplating the situation, deciding between three options. The most ideal was obviously kissing him, while the safest was saying no, and the most realistic was stalling for the remainder of their seven minutes together. 

"You don't have mono, right?"

"I've kissed one girl before and I  _ promise  _ that Patty doesn't have mono, stupid."

"Alright, then-then I guess I'm fine with it?"

Bill wasn't quite sure if Stan's eagerness or his own startled him more, but the excitement didn't make it any less awkward either way. It was quick, nothing as dramatic as he expected. It wasn't necessarily bad but it definitely didn't happen naturally. The two pulled away from each other just as quickly as they leaned in.

Stan decided to break the silence first with a giggle. "So that was weird… wanna do it again?"

Bill could feel his face getting hot and his lungs getting cold. He laughed nervously, trying his best to match Stan's attitude. "Sure?"

Stan leaned in again, this time with less force. He wrapped one arm around Bill's back and rested the other on his leg, almost as a means of steadying himself. Bill ran his hand through Stanley's curls, taking in the magic of the moment.

But of course, the magic quickly ended when reality hit him. He practically pushed Stan off of him, panic setting in once again. 

"Woah, wait, Bill are you cry-"

"No!"

Even a blind man could see that Bill was definitely lying; his eyes were bloodshot and tears were rolling down his cheeks with no way of hiding it. Stan furrowed his brows and reached to put his hand on Bill's cheek out of instinct. After Bill immediately flinched, he realized that it was a mistake and pulled away. "I um- sorry… Do you want to talk about it?"

"We shouldn't have done this," Bill responded quickly. "God, this was  _ stupid _ . I was stupid."

"Hey, hey, hey, you're not not stupid. Was it scary? Did I pressure you? I didn't mean to, I just- I was messing around. I should've noticed how nervous you were."

"Why the  _ fuck  _ did you kiss me?"

Stan adjusted his crossed legs upright, hugging his knees. "I was just messing around! I've never kissed a guy before, I thought it would've been fun!"

"Why did you kiss me the second time then?"

"I don't- I don't know, Bill." Stan quickly dropped the defensive act he was attempting to put up, realizing it didn't do anything for either of them.

Bill brushed the tears out of his face with his thumb. He let out a shaky exhale, attempting to calm down a bit. "Remember that one time when I got really upset when Patty was wearing your baseball jersey? And how we got in a fight over it and you said I was just jealous of you? I um… I was actually jealous of Patty. I know you guys aren't even official, but I wanted to be her  _ so bad.  _ I wanted you to give me your jersey and look at me with sparkles in your eyes and hold hands with me in the hallways."

Stan looked at him with those  _ stupid  _ puppy eyes. It was a subconscious thing, and Bill knew Stan wasn't trying to guilt trip him, but it sure felt like it. "What do you mean?"

Bill sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Do I really have to spell it out here? I had the biggest crush on you for the longest time."

"But- but I'm a boy?"

"Stan, you're smarter than that."

Stan's eyes widened as the pieces in his mind all started fitting together. He was still clinging to his legs for his dear life as some kind of comfort. "Oh God, I'm sorry. I'm so stupid, I should've known, I didn't mean to-"

"It's okay… I um, I think I'm over you anyways? I've been getting close to Bev and stuff so it's not like I'm still freaking out over you or anything. It's just that sometimes I feel like I'm not over the situation, you know? Like I'm happy for you and Patty because you guys are the best and deserve happiness but sometimes deep down I wish I could've known what we would've been like. I know we'd never because you don't like boys that way and I don't like you that way, but it's obviously confusing when someone you invested so many feelings into before kisses you." 

"I don't know what to say, this is a lot to process." Stan was staring at a sock on the floor and picking at a loose strand of it. 

"That's okay, you don't have to say anything… but you-you don't hate me, right? Or think I'm weird or anything?"

Stan sat up normally and his eyes shot up at Bill after he said that. "No! No, no, no, no, not at all! I don't hate you and I'm not mad and I don't think you're weird or anything at all. I'd never hate you, no matter what. This is just… different? I'm okay with it, I'm just surprised." 

"Um, okay cool. How long do you think we have left in here?"

"Can't be more than a minute or two by now," Stan replied softly.

Bill stood up and stuck his hand out to help his friend up. "Thanks for being nice about everything that happened, by the way."

Stan took Bill's hand and leaned into a hug once he got up. 

Bill didn't hug back at first, confused as to why Stan would even want to hug him after how weird the last six minutes were. He eventually wrapped his arms around the boy, giving into his need for comfort. The hug felt natural, more natural than either of the kisses. 

Stan rested his chin on Bill's shoulder. His breathing became quicker and less steady, which Bill realized was because he was crying. Crying was actually an understatement; he was sobbing and holding onto Bill as if he'd float away if he let go. 

"Stan? Are you okay?" Bill wasn't entirely sure how to react to any of this. He'd gone through a whirlwind of emotions in less than ten minutes and he didn't know how many more he could process. He ended up settling with letting Stan cry on him, waiting for him to say something when he was ready. 

"I don't wanna- I don't wanna talk about it," was all he could manage out.

Bill wanted to know what was wrong obviously, but he respected the boy's wishes.

"Hey Richie! Eddie! Get over here, you're next!"

"Ben, this is so stupid."

"Come on Eddie, you're literally the only ones left! Just play the game, everyone else did. Mike  _ literally  _ brought a random girl just so that we'd have enough people!"

"Actually, she's  _ literally  _ my girlfriend."

"C'mon, I said that so they'd do it!"

Stan didn't realize the voices outside of the closet getting louder because of his choked sobs, but Bill was painfully aware that the door could open any second. It wasn't the most ideal thing to walk in on, but there wasn't really an appropriate way to say ' _ hey, you should stop crying all over me because there's probably going to be a lot of questions when that door opens up!'  _

"So you guys fucking in there ye- oh, uh, I'm assuming you decided not to fuck." Richie squinted at the two from the doorway, not entirely sure what to do. 

Stan shot his head up and let go of the boy he was holding onto. He frantically wiped his face with the sleeve of his sweater, darting his eyes between Bill and Richie. "No, we didn't fuck." His voice cracked at the last word, and on any normal occassion Richie would've mocked him, but he decided not to this time.

"You guys want an extra seven minutes in here?"

"Nope. I'm actually gonna go, it's getting late. I don't want my parents worrying, you know? It was a nice party though, see you guys some time soon. Tell your mom she made good cookies, Rich." Stan practically ran out of the closet, down the hall, and out the front door.

"Bill, what the fuck happened in here?"

"It's a long story and now probably isn't the time, okay? Just- just get in the stupid closet with Eddie, I'm gonna go."

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully you enjoyed, I definitely plan to get back to my series and this is just a little "in the meantime" fic I made the other night. This was HEAVILY based off of a situation I had with a friend and I was Stanley in the situation. I didn't tell the friend I felt the same way because I was talking to someone else, but I really did have feelings for her and I was trying to force myself to get over her because I didn't know she felt the same way. Hopefully that gives you a hint as to where this story will be going ;)


End file.
